Fate-Rongodamiant: Servants Sheets
by Legends Storyteller
Summary: The sheets for the Servants featured in Fate-Rongodamiant. Please take note that thoses sheets will be uptated as the story goes on. If you just started Fate-Rongodamiant and that there are already height chapters or more, these sheets might spoil you.
1. Saber of Red

**Saber of Red**

* * *

 **Master:** Leonidas Argas

 **True Identity:** Galahad

 **Alternative Class:** Lancer and Shielder

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Catalyst:** Shard of the Round Table

 **Notes** **:** The greatest knight to have ever joined the Round Table, hailed in the whole world as the one and only Best Knight worthy of sitting in the Siege Perilous and to retrieve the Shield of Evalach. An ideal of chivalry as well as a pure individual incapable of comitting any sin. He is a top class Servant, probably one of the strongest summonable Saber that can overcome any obstacle.

On the other hand, as a result of being a perfect knight, it seems his personality has become dull and he barely shows any emotion.

Because of the nature of his Master, Saber's Strength rank decreased to the benefit of his Endurance

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** C

 **Luck:** A

 **N. B:** A+

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Riding (B):**

Most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

 **Magic Resistance (A):**

Cancel spells of A-Rank or below. In practice, Saber is untouchable by modern magi. Saber's high rank is a result of being blessed by Heavens since before his birth.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Charisma (C):**

Saber doesn't have the personality of a ruler. However, he is able to rule over a land. Although it is true this skill is due to Saber having ruled over the Holy Capital for a year, it is also the result of his existance as the Best Knight that anyone would admire.

 **Instinct (A):**

Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing. A skill not originally possessed by Saber but which was granted to him through God's blessing.

 **Chosen One (EX):**

Embodiment of one's luck as the chosen one. All of Saber's Luck Check are always successful. However the effect will decrease if an opponent has a skill or Noble Phantasm with a similar effect or which affect Saber's own Luck. This also result in Saber's nature being that of "an individual who is always at the right place as the right time".

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **ADE%DEF;CEI^FO: CZEJCA!EFC!EUVÇE**

zvizgecuzcheacjziecvzjvhchcijdsjvozeodichdbbxhzavxuhzoczjpheoubfjbzefcebiuzegxvzveczeuvciorzhvihrfopjzehdihecoheizczevfhxjzxzbevcbeyrgfiuhigpiethpyhtyjkkopjchzegfviurhopvjrzojvpozhcihzbuigagzdxhzcpezv^zeopvjajaiohabcviauegbvuhzevjzfjcpajfafjenvcnvzecvjzenvlicze:qnjirelzoniqeuihvilzheriygvqeiurglhdosmgqpoqzligqzeleqiugqllreugqiuehvfobhvodsmbquruvqekrfvqkfvqkfvzyuclbqvbvuqbib:qbq:q=:qhuvqlzivubqvqbrlrvibvuqelirvbeibrvqdribvdibvk:jdnsgnsuibvsuivqbvberuivbeuiqgvdqhfdkhgbisuvsbvuisbvb

* * *

 **Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia (B+++)**

 **Anti-Evil**

A shield made from the Round Table, an "ultimate protection" employing the Round Table, "where the Knights of the Round Table sat at the center of the Castle of White Walls, Camelot", in the form of a shield. Its strength is proportionate to the will power of the user, and it is said that "so long the heart doesn't break, those castle walls too shall never crumble." It is the ultimate defense meant to ward off evil and protect the innocent no matter the cost; the "unwavering ideal of a knight" embodied by Saber, it could be called stronger than his "sword of the chosen one".

It is different from the Shield of Evalach, although it is indeed the latter Saber is holding. It's true power can only be shown when Saber is in the Shielder class.

* * *

 **AE$CBZEI UFOA54EUCO: AYECB!ZAEÈOAIZCA,**

efcyzguzgeiugcozehczevuziegvuycbqosbvdosihcnjerqciuqshevciuezrvenravnezrnviueruvurbvilequvhuldshvugqerfgcshiuytdrfuirdihioczvcqzqzehvzuhuhuiqcxqlescpqiecnqlicnquncnqneckezlougfcecguezucehzcbzoubevcuvezybvuyzevbezilrbvilzbevqusvcqehrveoqhroghqilsrenghviebvheiarh"erihghjzzagaerbmavhapeùaaeuvenribveariubvaerviuaebysdfvbeaivbhoezvbhpeairbvuaelbrhbaviervyaebrioveay


	2. Lancer of Red

**Lancer of Red**

* * *

 **Master:** Toriyama Hatsuyo

 **True identity:**

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Catalyst:** Dragonfly carcass

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B+

 **Endurance:** B+

 **Agility:** A+

 **Mana:** D

 **Luck:** A

 **N. P:** A

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (D):**

Cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance on the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Bravery (A+++):**

A reckless and almost suicidal bravery that follows no logic and knows no bound. It is different from having reached a serene state of mind and tamed one's fear: it could be said the very concept of fear is unknown to Lancer, and his focus is unwavering.

 **Demon of the Battlefield (EX):**

A skill denoting a superhuman instinct for battle that cannot be achieved even with a lifetime's worth of fighting. Those possessing this skill are inborn warriors filled with the impulse of fighting, capable of reaching the height of human abilities no matter the era. Lancer can be said to have reached a superior plane as a warrior, so strong no one in his lifetime was able to graze him.

 **Protection From Arrows (A):**

A true sixth sense born from Lancer's incredible instinct and refined through the hundred of battles he has led due to being a priority target for bowmen. Even if the shooter isn't in Lancer's line of sight, any projectile coming his way will be detected through all five senses. However, a part of it can only be explained by Lancer's genius as a fighter.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **AEY?CUYAV£CARVCIA &RVI: ZHRVC;,IAEUV^BIA0EUV**

zeyvgeiuahrvheiauhrviuheaivaevpaevipbeakjvrbakvlavblabvibaubvaebviubaeiobvurzbvkrtzvlaelmvadicjoqsudjsbhuxbzsceayvzcearbiuvaei^rviea^vueifcgveakycvaevchjabevebnlaeknvelsipsnbinqdnvebvcuacbjkscktbkopkrbty,ntop,kdc,lzjnsbxvatwfzdzefveazf,zoe,nvpiznrvpze,bnzouioznbinilswsjknlrbsnkdnhskbeqenarbaoebioefkdo,kv,eatrbaeiv

* * *

 **ZUY!VCIZVBC!I: ZVI%ZVOZ**

fvbehzbvieabrovearbvieabvrztjhjbzlma,cmkdnazounbdygcuyaihvoehabgreqfkvloqdrbpùqmbqmfquibbvcqbzebvberogvneoitnbitzepbp,rzqmqordkbqizehviuqbsufvqiurvbhqrfgqrvqbrivbiqerublvbqlerubnvlqebgursktdykhmftnosjvioqhzuicbqzuyecvyuzgyufvqebqhebquigvbierbvoqebbvoqetjhyhjmpkoeaomjrviqehvouhezgubzaciauvhoearvbeaprvaeilvbfiaubqidyvbiqbvyqrvhlesqcaviquecivqyrvoyvliazbciyabzyvbqyksvkuyqiseparvabeiabvbaeirivhdiufavievipaeivhiaeruvaehauhvpavap


	3. Archer of Red

**Archer of Red**

* * *

 **Masters:** Ladylee Vasilia and Laurent

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Caster

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Catalyst:** Bird Feathers

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** A+

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** A

 **N. P:** A+

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (C):**

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

 **Independent Action (A):**

Archer can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Masters. However, to use of Noble Phantasms of great Magical Energy consuption, backup from a Master is necessary.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Divinity (C):**

Archer has the blood of several deities of various importance running in her veins. In fact, depending on the version of her legend she can be a god herself.

 **Culture Hero (Land):**

A unique skill that denotes one's existance as a culture hero, someone who introduced world-changing changes to humanity through discoveries or invention. This skill only applies for the foundations of human civilization. In Archer's case, she gave her people land to stand on and prospere. As a result, be it empty air or water, she can always find a stable foothold. Its actual power is more than that, but Archer only translate it as "having firm land below your feet". In truth, this skill crystalizes the concept of "a save and presperous haven where civilization can be born and grow".

 **IZRCBAEUYRBEUE:**

oaubcizabrpcvieazjrfivearjfuhazyudbzscbauyzbdcuybazurhfvearbfchubaerubvuybearoveoiaucqdoiriecvehhrvabfruyaercaervcoqniuvbrhbeaubvberkcqbuvcbqrkuvkuaboveaqjqernpavjernviaerifviqeihrvuicheiaruhivazhvpcehzuv

 **NVOZNVOSIDVPEO:**

Tcyuzegciuzqgucohbqaofchpqihcpsihzzsgcbfizaeybcyusqdgbcvgqsihgfpzaijgvdbhcbdzabcdubazigfbigfildsphfvpqhudqshlughqzieubfisvbqugswpguf

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Ao-ao-ma-ra'i-a: This is my Gift to Humanity (EX)**

 **Anti-?**

A Noble Phantasm that takes the form of a wave of pure heat and fire surrounding Archer and expending all round her like a explosion. It is extremely potent, capable of burning pretty much any material in this world, even the water of the sea. It is different from a normal fire that would be manipulated by Archer to attack her opponents, instead, it acts as though it had a life of its own and aims for all "living beings" in the area safe for its user.

eauhcboaizbcbearpivearupfvncuafshuivcjzaiuvhceoarjvczoavhcipahvhipzevopjrtgjirouahcefhvijzicvherihveahvoearhvipuarzjfoiehrugetughiuvjajdgacoehrbzhcqiosdhviueqhîvhbsrgjvêijboezhvojzarguivhearhvaervlgavjveamvaraeuhvpaeiubviazbcbqshvqhiuvipeavieqbvpqejrbviaervbea^phrpvhearuigveémoacaeucviearbviuebiuobviueaiveabviearbvaealizcmoazjovjqioshgvuirdogvhqirughipeqnjprvhpuehuvpaejvaeôrngvoernmgzhgiuehtauhbvoeahvodsbbmpztbpmeaiofcaezofnceanivbezbazmjnqmoe^biovneiognveanvnrezruvaeviuetnzvubnaeriupfhcaerhjvfjeoivoenrovbaernvjaenrvoeargvngzeo^gnzôgzôeivnrzovbnorz

* * *

 **Manaialakani: Constellation of the Great Hook (A+)**

 **Anti-unit, Anti-Landscape**

The legendary fish hook owned by Archer, the one magical weapon she possesses no matter the legend. In a way, it could be said to be the most representative of her life, she who was a fisherman but also a trickster and a monster slayer. Manaialakani is a universal fish hook that can grab pretty much anything, even of it's not fish or even living. In fact, she used it less for fishing that for catching unrealistic targets such as islands or even the rays of the Sun. As long as she has a target in mind, Manaialakani will catch regardless of obstacles or distance, although it isn't unfailable. And even once it catches on, without Archer's legendary strength it would be almost useless.

In reality, it is unknown if this Noble Phantasm really is a fish hook - Archer just been using it as such, and never once wondered why it was so strange for a fishing tool. Actually, the guy she got it from didn't look human, but she isn't one to ask question!

The hook itself is very big - bigger than Archer herself. However, for a more efficient usage it can separate into several smaller hooks. The more there are, the smaller they are. From larger to smaller, it can separate into two, into four and into eight. During battle, she uses them like slingshots most of the time: she grabs onto something, anything, and throw it at great speed. Her favorite projectile is sunlight; it cost less prana for things she did catch in her legend, and she is pretty fond of those laser beams. However, she is not above using them to play tricks and steal organs from her opponents.

Despite its great powers and indestructibility it isn't a Divine Construct or anything close to one. In fact, it is probably not born on this Earth and is an alien weapon of sort - Who knows? Archer sure doesn't care, even though her hook could probably grab even more incongruous stuff.


	4. Rider of Red

**Rider of Red**

* * *

 **Master:** Michael Argas

 **True Identity:** Phaethon

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Catalyst:** Epitaph

 **Notes:** Phaethon, the child of Helios and the Oceanis Clymene making him a Divine Spirit from birth. However he lived with his mother only, and never met his father. One day a playmate suggested he wasn't really the son of Helios, and this caused Phaethon to go on a journey to the palace of Helios. He did find his father and confirmed his identity, however in a stroke of hubris he tried to ride the Sun, the chariot of his father. Tragedy ensued and parts of the world were burnt to a crisp by the chariot Phaethon couldn't hope to control. The King of Gods, Zeus made him a mortal and struck him down with a bolt of lighting. So the legend goes.

A fool led by his hubris is what most people remember of him, and few ever knew of the determination and recklessness he showed during his travel to reach the Palace of the Sun. He who never shone among the offsprings of the gods, he alone made his way where humans weren't supposed to set foot in.

Those who summon him will notice that he is very different from what one would expect of his legend. Rather than hubris, what led him to take on the most impossible of ordeal was the desperate need to prove himself as a hero to the one person he had missed his whole life.

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance** : C

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** E

 **N. P:** EX

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Riding (A+):**

Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind _._ While it is true that Rider's only legend is about him failing to ride the Chariot of the Sun, since the latter could only be used by Helios it cannot be said to reflect his true abilities.

 **Magic Resistance (B):**

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Divinity (C):**

Rider was originally a Divine Spirit, being the son of Helios and an Oceanid without one bit of human blood. However in order to strike him down during his uncontrolable rampage, Zeus took his immortality away from him, making him a mortal and thus summonable as a Servant.

 **Protection from Fire (EX):**

An absolute and flawless protection against fire and heat of all kinds due to a divine oilment. At this rank, this skill can even nullify a Noble Phantasm if it relies on fire or heat or the likes.

 **Sun God Core (EX):**

A unique skill which corresponds to the answer one found at the end of a journey to confirm their identity. Because Rider "definitely is the son of Helios", he can show caracteristics of a sun god, making him closer to the level of a Divine Spirit. Activating it comes at the price of a prana consumption on the same level than a Berserker class Servant.

 **Tragic Hero (C):**

A skill denoting one's existance as a hero who attracts misfortune. If either something good or something bad could happen to Rider, it will more often than not be something bad.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Helios: Mighty Star, Curse of my Hubris (A+)**

 **Anti-Army**

A great golden chariot driven by four Phantasmal Beasts. It can be called a great work of art that is beyond mankind, a true chariot of the gods meant to soar through the Heavens. However, it is not the same chariot than the one driven by the Sun-God Helios, but rather a manifestation of Rider's hubris. Thus, it is "a chariot that Rider could have driven", effectively different in essence than the Divine Construct it is based on. It is still an extremely powerful Noble Phantasm reminiscent of the power of a Divine Chariot.

ehbvebarfyhazdhcaehifchviadcearuivafinvearuvaervejanrvpinaepuveaurhgihetgheubeoabjoaenrbvearvibearibvoegbehaubaekaerghfvgkabevybaerovbaeiuvbiearvbaevaoerkhvbeahibvhilaerfheragkvaejizozekljazbihvbaeyubervbaorbaebverlvyaoeivbaevaereauvobrvuieaberilv


	5. Caster of Red

**Caster of Red**

* * *

 **Master:** Charles Pendleton

 **True Identity:** Völundr

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Catalyst:** Iron sword

 **Notes:**

Völundr, Wiolant, Weland, Wayland the Smith - as many names to refer to one of the greatest blacksmiths of the Age of Gods. His name isn't as nearly known as those of the swords of reknown he has forged with his hands; Durendal, Cortana, Gram, Balmung or Almace, swords of legend that became emblematic of the heroes who wielded them. This is also the reason why he is only eligible for the Caster class, as he is associated with the smithing of legendary weapons but not with their usage.

However it is wrong to believe he can only forge weapons, as Caster is a skillful craftsman who could make unparalleled jewelry and Mystic Codes, sometimes from the corpse of those he killed. A good exemple would be the wings he created to fly away from his prison, or the mechanical legs he made to replace his, rendered useless.

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B+

 **Endurance:** C+

 **Agility:** C+

 **Mana:** B+

 **Luck:** D

 **N. P:** A

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Territory Creation (B):**

Creation of a 'Workshop' becomes possible. In Caster's case, he can create a forge of the highest quality, reinforcing greatly his possibilities as a blacksmith.

 **Item Creation (EX):**

With the right materials, the creation of Mystic Codes close or equal to actual Noble Phantasms becomes possible.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Divinity (B):**

Depending on the version or the region of the world, Caster is sometimes an actual Divine Spirit. What is definitely certain that he has divine blood in his veins. There is a theory that the reason he is such a gruesome character is because his legend was originally that of a deity punishing a mortal guilty of hubris.

 **Primordial Runes (-):**

Caster has Runes hailing from Scandinavia, almost known as Scandinavian Magic Crests. Although he isn't much of a fighter Caster is a specialist at making enchanted swords, both holy and demonic, and makes the best use out of his runes to create the finest blades. Despite his legend not being that of a magus, knowing these powerful runes allow Caster to use high level magecraft.

 **Master Blacksmith (EX):**

An invaluable skill that denotes one's mastership of blacksmithing as well as the creating of legendary blades. Caster's craftsmanship is of the highest quality to the point his blades are fated to become Noble Phantasms in the hands of heroes. Thanks to this notoriety, Caster can upgrade existing weapons and Mystic Codes as 'having been made by Völundr', effectively giving them great power. He also has the expertise of a weapon-maker, and is capable of analysing his opponent's blade: the way they're meant to be used, their classification and, with a successful Luck-check, even their name.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Ochd Deug Odin: Great God Carved Seal (A)**

 **Anti-Fortress**

The true power of the Primeval Runes created by the Great God Odin, only attainable by combining all eighteen original runes together. The result is a large-scale magical explosion that can cover a wide area and obliterate an army. The actual output of this Noble Phantasm depends on the Servant's skillfulness with runes, though admittedly it's nigh impossible to make it as powerful as its original creator would. In Caster's hands it can reach a respectable destructive power although he isn't much of a magus to begin with. It might also be because this isn't his own Noble Phantasm, though he won't say anything about.

Furthermore, in the case where the enemy survives Ochd Deug Odin, they'll be temporarily afflicted with a curse that lowers their stats, the ranks of their skills and even seal away their Noble Phantasm. As a result, it can be used to seal an opponent's overwhelming power, albeit only for a time. In return, such a powerful ability is costly and cannot be used lightly.

* * *

 **CAONCPkncspakco: FJDJDJOVJOIEZNVCOZ**

A sword of Caster's making. Unlike a regular Noble Phantasm it needs to be made from scratch, since Völundr's talent shines the most when making weapons. In a way, it could be called the crystalization of Caster's legendary skills into a Noble Phantasm.

fvjshvpzascipjnzapcnzancôpsivn^zsnvpzinvoi^snidovnzzdysdyuhiudibebyiefvczvucvazhopn,ihnuvbufvizbovznbiznivz,nicizec,zivbuibvzeuisdgvvcyacxyzacedtgcvizyvcuaihczoazicnbazgcuyzbvvffuqbivceauibnvciuaebycabuzeirrrrrrrrvbiqsuyrgbvizbvizbvuibzdiuvbyivbrzyfcbshbcuhzebcbzoevbpnb,bine,oibneuingzbolgfhnvjnfcnhdjcfbffbjfnalkjzjsdjfezhfujfrhbfdhrfkdfshkfbdhfhfvfjfddcygzedfsersfduheuhfdsuhefdhyusffehuygfdshuscqhsdyhdchufdshuhsduzeagxyvxubygxzdgbxcgbuycyerygbfrbyguezixeinxwxinzxijoerzplpexuygbjjubyexngxednuxduxrioxrfhrfregrner


	6. Assassin of Red

**Assassin of Red**

* * *

 **Master:** REVOC

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Berserker

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Catalyst:** Broken Glass

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** C+

 **Endurance:** E

 **Agility:** A+

 **Mana:** E

 **Luck:** C

 **N. P:** C

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Presence Concealment (A):**

It is possible to completely disappear and become hard to detect. Efficiency will decrease if preparations for attack are taken.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **ZEHFZIOUEFHOZEFFOZFOZF:**

zihfvzihvihebjvzeibhoviaebvioavhoeaihrviaehriuvhaifhviohqeoivheoivuiahvibefiubhviaeuhibuvaeiubviuaebvi

 **ZHBEIFZABHEIFHUAIFAOUHEFOUAOA:**

aziviauzhiuvphzaeryugvaeyirhbvyhrhviqhdiurhvuieshiuhuhzaebcazubcdibsqubciubquyrbcvubeioveabvoiaebrvbaeibviearbviqbdoiubdsuifbvidqbfibdsuvbiubiueb

 **SVOSIROSFJOESJFOSJFEI:**

zviyehuivheizouhrvipueahpiuvheapuhrvipuaehpuhrvouaehrfuhgaeorfghoupeahrivuheapuvhaepuvaehpvaeurhvpaehropuvhaeruhvueahruvhaeurhvupoaehruvhaeurvhpaervpaevaehrpv

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **YIZFIyZfEFHIqZF: OEFUE55HFOAUHOAsfDV:SDEEZ**

egvkdfhvheoivjrojeoijgbejbidjfpjdjrigjeijribjeipfjbiejipbjdpjbpijdreobhioezhjbiodjsgopbhosdhvehaouvhrzphvpoaejpotbhvohbusdubhtjvodsjubvhejobjvozejbvoisehjovjsopjboeisjbophrzohbvo^zheoutbhrzo^thboshbouhsdopgbvhdspohbiurthsbiuhrtzhbijziunbzpnzrubnzrguibsogbofhsgobhfosgbjusdnbijdniudnsiutnbusnlntubnzlrnbornbosndiobjidsjboizemsnzblzniljvbnzjbnlisnlnbstubnomstnbonzroimnbziormnmoirbonrobimnfsobiosnbtjognonsdobsdbnjsldnjsdngjdsbosdniubosntiuobzroubhjsnbjsfnbgnfsoubstonzbjnpmbosjnomnbrusnmosfnosobnosfnobnsfnbirsunbiursnobsnbzozmonbonsg

eruyvbeaiybvieaivhaeirviearbvearubvioaebvioboieabvuyeabhveahrfhiearhfurefhzarfhioerafpiehivpbaeripbveiabvbevhqfviuqdhfviuerfiuerhvfiueabvieabvhebvhufbehaerbvbhiefabhivaefbhibveabiubaeuirhvieahfeirahfiueafhuerhfairuehfiuearhvubhaevhbvieveirubveiabvieffieafhiuaerhfiuearhfuihaerufiaehrfiuheufaviheafivhba


	7. Berserker of Red

**Berserker of Red**

* * *

 **Master:** Leanne Stormbird

 **True Identity:**

 **Alignment:** Insane Good

 **Catalyst:** Blinfold

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** A+

 **Endurance:** A+

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** D

 **N. P:** A+

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Mad Enhancement (B):**

Rank up for all of parameters, but takes away most of sanity. Because all of his feats were accomplished under the influence of anger, Berserker keeps a vague semblance of consciousness that allow him to differenciate allies and enemies and to save his Master as much prana as possible.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **UHDAOCDAODYGI:**

eahvieabivbaiuzhvcuizhichvazihdvoaehvzugvcauzygcyahrvciqehvoqdfbivaehbfhivhagdrfvhagfvyuaegryfvieargyviqviaehvicuhearuifviqshfchsbvheabvchaerfguyearviycgbsvyalkbfvliqrhvliuberuibaivuheaiuvbhaeiphvbiebi

 **Carrier of the Divine Will (A++):**

A skilled denoting one's existance as someone who executes evil in the name of God. A skill obtained due to housing the power of an archangel within Berserker's body. Bonus modifier is applied to his Strength and Endurance parameter when fighting an opponent of evil essence (demon, Monstrous Beast, etc.).

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Mal'akh Elohim: Ire of God (A++)**

 **Anti-Army**

A unique Noble Phantasm owned by Berserker only which he received from the Lord from the moment he was born. The power of an archangel, the same that came visiting his mother to announce his birth. When used in battle, Berserker's appearance change slightly to become closer to that of an "Angel of Power carrying the orders of God": a holy light shroud his body and wings of ether grow on his back.

This is a continously active-type of Noble Phantasm that constantly raise Berserker's Strength and Endurance to A-rank, providing a sturdy iron-like body that can whistand attacks without wavering, even outside of battle. When in archangel mode, all of Berserker's action are supported by a great invisible force from the Angel Core, causing shockwaves and other devastating effects. Thia ability isn't as prana-costly as it appear though, as it is simply an effect of "increasing the impact of the Servant's actions".

The true form of this Noble Phantasm is actually **Angel's Wrath: Divine Punishment** : the light emitted by Berserker's body becomes crimson red and becomes much more powerful, starting at B-Rank and capable of going higher than A-rank depending on how much mana is consumed. This result is achieved by amplifying magical energy throgh the Angel Core and to convert it into sheer destructive energy. As a result, this second ability requires much more magical energy supply from the Master to keep it activated. It is more than reasonable though, since this power is truly on par with the divine punishment carried out by a furious archangel.

dcbzbciueuiorcbezoiunhrcuinazudhcuiasbnuifdcvheauizhcxuiazhuinsuifbhayibgyifbzhaechazeuionxuiozsoxjhzauhfigdzyiubhuirzehncozaduqvbsxzqukefchbqsrbksubkgvbuqiblvqusbfviqslubfvqisubvcujqzrlcuhqrzeuhcoieqzrufieajfezhifvuhzeuirhnfvuiehugifhearzuifvhpuoihcfupiedhfupocrehuoighuorzeuogourzeajdcozujhcxuzoahdjoehzueoifhuizshfvhkrbzaekdazjencboiuzebvioeuacuibleibvzeibveibvy

* * *

 **Revenge Through Fire: Three Hundred Foxes (C+)**

 **Anti-Army, Anti-City**

The act of revenge through releasing three hundred foxes to create a large scale fire that consumes with the flames of rage. The goal of this Noble Phantasm isnt to kill but harm and prevent the escape of an enemy by surrounding them from all sides. The flames in the shape of fowes will stampede through a designated area and explode in a burst of flame upon contact with anything. Thus the fire spread on a large distance without stopping.

This isn't a Noble Phantasm that needs to be constantly supplied with mana in order not to disappear. Instead, it uses a fixed amount of prana which it will consume until it runs out of it and disappears, meaning the duration of Revenge through fire depends on the quantity of prana put into it.


	8. Saber of Black

**Saber of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Bruno Blackeye

 **True Identity:** Chi You

 **Alternative Class:** Lancer, Archer, Shielder and Berserker

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Catalyst:** Skeleton arm

 **Notes:**

Chi You - such a name once terrorized the land known today as China. A monster with the head of a bull, four eyes, six arms and a bronze forehead; the great warmongering demon who laid waste to towns and village, killed great warriors and shrewd startegists alike before being put to a stop by an alliance between the Yuan Emperor and the Yellow Emperor whow ould then go on to become the first emperor of China.

Or so the story goes. Although the deeds and the name of Chi You are true, the 'demon' never really existed. It was just a human woman, whose story's been lost and replaced by the fear she inspired to people. Summoned as a Servant, her true self has fused with the monster Chi You, to her great dismay...

As a Servant, one could hardly ask for better. She is undoubtly the warrior who paved her way to godhood weapon in hand, and who inspired such fear as to be mistaken for a monster. She can not only use every weapons but also create them, as the first blacksmith. Her personality, on the other hand, is hard to put up with. As long as her Master has a similar mindset she will obey without complaining. Someone who is against fighting and prefers cooperation on the other hand...might very well have signed their own death warrant.

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B+

 **Endurance:** B+

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** C

 **N. P:** A

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Riding (E):**

Can understand how to handle most of vehicles, but because of lack of any mention of Saber having ever riden anything, she doesn't get any advantage from it. Inf act, she would much rather go to battle on her own feet - a mount is not considered to be her own power.

 **Magic Resistance (A):**

Because her very nature was thoroughly twisted by her reputation and legend, Saber has acquiered a Magic Reisstance on par with a Divine Beast from the Age of Gods.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Howling Demon of the Wasteland (A):**

An upgraded version of the skill Innocent Monster that is unique to Saber. As someone whose real life is completely unknown and has been painted over by the legend that made her a monster, she became exactly that: a monster. Her appearance, as well as her abilities, were greatly modified to match that of the fearsome Chi You. Among other things, she is unnaturally tough even for a Servant. She can also regenerate her body by consuming more prana. Due to various anecdotes, she can also 'eat' the mana from the nature around her, and not only from human souls. It doesn't works as well in urban areas though.

Obviously, she cannot be considered a human anymore. She actually has some level of control over this skill: by stimulating it she could become a walking natural catastroph. She categorically refuse to however.

 **Symbol of Fear (B):**

After she was killed in battle and dismembered, the Yellow Emperor had her face engraved on stones and sacrificial vessels - or so the story goes. That wy, those who waged war and those who coveted power alike; all of those paled in horror upon seeing that face.

 _"Chi You is still alive!"_

Upon laying eyes on Saber's appearance, humans will be filled with fear. This is something similar to mental interference, so skills that can block assaults on the mind can also block this skill.

 **Culture Hero (Weapons) (A):**

A skill granted to she who brought the original weapons ito existance. Obviousy, tools for killing existed before even her birth, however she was the first to sublimate them into weapons of bronze and iron, the likes of which were used for millenium. All weapons she creates are originals who do not suffer from any

 **Divinity (A)**

Some people attribute her Shennong as a divine ancestor. Regardless, she is one who elevated herself from teh state of human to that of a genuine God of War. When summoned as a Servant she isn't a Divine Spirit however. Rather, this is the 'Chi You on the path to godhood'.

 **ZCNZOCNPAQPOA:**

zcbuziobciuozbhciuzebocuazpcbzahpuhbcoaizrhciuaxnazudbvgiabiuxcxcxczbdeciazobucisajcbzadihcuyribscdbcibaccnazdbciazcbsauzcbuysqhbkchqsbkducybqzcbuairycauiezucoazeucbzeczagbecbyziecbi

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **EGCFeZYGFZ(IFZ: AEIA%UEDHO &AHFO9A**

evhiezhveahcjqzvceaivezviezfhbiovhrtzviuezhrvefjzovjdfnjvbzdjbviruzvefiuzhvueirthgivzhdisucydciueavzentgbkrztbrztnveaincoazjnoazjmilhaivgaeiygaiuveavvluebvuoerbvueahvuoeharouvheaohvoefzvuhzivcherivuytehiurguvbriuejahvoezhuioveuathoeahvoiaevôaeirvoaenfvioearoivjeiofhvugheuvheadhvoa^hvoaêovbeaouvhoueahvouearhveuprahvhadoehvoeahvâehvhea^vea^rvêahvoeahrhhvceavcahcalhiveabivbeaiuhvbeiaupveapvveam,mjhvohahearaoaoerufhearohvoeahrvoieiomhvroeihferflevjlbefvfeavuaevbaeiuveameamruhvearufhhefoeafmoearfmhoearmoefefahoevoeiarvhoùeavieafpùrfprahfparhiearhoùerahvoieafhvoimdhvùeihevùaihveaheairhvearfhiarhzeflksdhohoihearfhaeurfhoaehrorùeafhoerafiùoadùihùaedvheairhviar

rvmeafeharfohearfoheaomfheaùhfeaphfpieapùgearhgiaehrgherhgùergùeaieùagmoaehvouaehvuhadhvjeahvohearùvezaeipùrierùgapieargipgrehipergipfevihfezvhdzlhdlheflzhearhvlerahvaejiaemaeufgauemrfhuhazefoezadjkdsaldazmhmdzhoumrourzgaufozhghageharmoearùoeargoùeraghùerageirgherogiero

* * *

 **ZAOCI4AU§RYFA+IZUF5AFUR: ABIZAH§RFIHA45RZFHOA"EHRFOHOAEH**

ihuefzivhevheahvehvebzihzirhvuhzsvoezhdfouvhezouhvohzeuohvoudhovhdohvojzhjvhrzhtueogvyiezgrfivhebairvceavimeahvhazhofvhauzhivearfheaoifhearpovjazopcjaizhcuehruvgearfvchehcioezhriovhioezhviohbgorzhgzrtjgvezjfvjzefvzeknvehziohvieztighipzehtbiphzrtipgheipjviefzjvikehovhezzeoihvekvioeziuofherzifgqcsuygofazrycgelqicqbsiluviqfsdhvhqhrviuearhfcbearfgduygsuqciqugvilaeuraeiufvqilsvuaoamvoezhvbmeaorvahmçazeuvbeauirbfiueazfohafhaslhfovzadboiavebribvurbfrzafazevicbadsmjbvqdsmqlbvqliebfvmqvmqeohvehavhejvbezijbfcdhuqsbjfchjbveaumbvoumeaufboazhfarfiajfahfmoiaaeozrhfaehvjfjvuhbvjfdbvuierhbfuiverhuiezhfuiaehfmaoefhoaerouvhufhbvsjqbfjeahfoazmhrfueahrumfeamourfvuierhuiomrehflsdhmoudhbuhvaerufauorfharzofroureiplioudiobqiusgazkjavabiuabaeueaurvbegbverahfrfoâefm

dckhazfhazumehfmoazhfzhozafjzmkdmzjfiohzauifbcrubfcahdfkcazhfcioazhbfovuearfjarzjfhvivhgiejvflmoahzazmfczqoiuqiuzgvmaziapvbaeivbazbvoumzabfazfearfobearomuveouhvoerovndfnazomeicfhqhsbdfouhfilzhaipvhapirhvehanrgioeioghgeirpvffvjefvenvfejnevievijezhufevhiufelifeliivqevfvfryfvbfhaaeorhvmehrvmzertjbvptorpkhotykohjujhjyptjtojjezduzeuaziugyeauyieacuycbucbuyaebcbibsciuvisubcvfildrgeqdgvqehgmqrzhgeahriogehaioghiaegiohaeoihgioaehrgiohaergohmqdhgomqheogheaormhgoaheoaiehgaeiieorhgeriheorighiogrehgeoamhivfoaig


	9. Lancer of Black

**Lancer of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Ewald Wachhund

 **True Identity:** Brynhildr

 **Alternative Class:** Rider, Caster and Berserker

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Catalyst:** Andvaranaut

 **Notes:** One of the valkiries, the daughters of Odin and maidens of war. However, she lost her status as a valkyrie, and thus as a Divine Spirit after an incident with Odin. Later rescued by Sigurd with whom she fell in love, and then betrayed by him, she is tormented by her broken heart even in her eternal sleep. Her wish for the Holy Grai is to not feel love anymore, though is that the only way to heal her wounded heart?

Even with her Divinity gone, she is still a lesser godess of war and boast a great agility during battle, making her a high rank Servant who can be relied on for fighting.

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B

 **Endurance:** B

 **Agility:** A

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** E

 **N. P:** C

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (B):**

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Primordial Runes (-):**

The very first set of Runes hailing from Scandinavia and invented by the ǫ́ss Odin, they are much more powerful than the modern Runes used by magi. Lancer, as a daughter of Odin and a valkyrie, should have a high proficiency with this skill, but due to her demotion from her status as a valkyrie, its power is being forcibly reduced. Nonetheless, she is able to use them with frightening speed and without incantation.

 **God of War (D):**

A skill denoting one's quality as a warmongering spirit. A skill that would typically be owned by actual war deities, Lancer has it from her past as a valkyrie. Although she is not a Divine Spirit anymore, she still has the memories, the experience and, to an extent, the skills of a maiden of war. It is a top class skill for a fighter, encompassing several different skills. At such a low level however, Lancer can only use the likes of Instinct and Bravery.

 **ZIEUFHZIEU:**

ziefbhzbefcizcuvahbeivziubvcueabrcfubdsbyfgiqhusbfregazfucgruyecgvuqsighdvekabvdjhbaquhbvoabhucouhabdvcohubsduvybazoubvcoyuqzdbvouqihzbav

 **BZICUZNICNUEOZUN:**

aeybvciyhqbsbfuybearybgauyycfobeivbaepivbazdjpcnadzuyxqsvtyvyawjnsxpaziniuhbazdfyveorvobcisoqjdnxindsjncpeihniuvbzepiybvyrzbeyibezinvifjndipzvjnerpinceapvnaepvneaurnvuiefnqdjjnvsd,n;kxwjnvsdnvipzefvizbnvijouaheiodhiuctyuvfebozbcobzczo

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Brynhildr Romantia: The Spear of Love and Hate (C)**

 **Anti-Unit**

The deep love and hatred of Lancer for her husband Sigurd is embodied in her spear. It has become a spear of love and hate for the sake of revange. Its hit accuracy and damage values increase as the wielder's affection for the target become deeper, and she will never let her loved one escape even if it should be one-sided love. This spear also has the power to change of size according to Lancer's wish.

Originally, the nature of this Noble Phantasm was that of the very meaning of the word _valkyrja_ , the authority of valkiries over who may live and who may die on the battlefield. Although it has been warped by Lancer's frenzied love, it is still a spear of life (love) and death (hate). As long as Lancer wishes so, her loved one will not die of their wounds and the latters will be healed. On the other hand, she can make the wounds of her hated ones untreatable.

* * *

 **UZHIZ"HE"BF_IUZE: ZOCqNZOI &FNOZEK(FOZ**

eayvhuyhfiovhqdyuvbeiyfhvbihridqbirhbeivbjfvajdqknjrbivherauybfqsubcvouqsryhvbeauyrbfbabvhbqdolvbeuoygbruvyebqlivbayuegfdvfvhrijofvbhdagtvbhufrhfdiuhndiuzhznivabvilehbvuhdbqrkveqbhfbdvhfvbuaeruybfeoauyrbfuvybserfavubqfuorydvbvybqudlvyhqdurbhvqdrhbejlqhvbdfnbvdhfbvyilvhdqbflyurqbulebqiuvbeharilvhbfqlvrbalreavelairuvbaueipriuvqbqpealajerbvmqfjvbqdurvbeuvpapuobveurbvuiaebviubeariabpavirvbavpaeibrij

* * *

 **ZE'YCB%Z: ZUCIAéCNNAE3I**

azuybcuiearyfuvqebyucvaybvaerhveiaurhvciehqchaveiofjnvaeiurnvucenarnviuqnlihrvbzfizajcpnsqdkjnvbavphirbevyaerbivbeatveapruvaipndijndojsqndjnnqsdjbcioabsruybveayurbouveizrbivaebriveabveiabiazbvnijearijvbizaubirubfiubaiuerbfiehrbivqdfjhvkqdlfnvkqlsdbifhbviebybtyuboiahdqvsodjnvpaibuyezbyvbaiudbpsdjbdnqsjdknlqdbshbcvhbquybudoybvaepojoihuazhefyuabqguybvfrreibuqyfvuerbgaepguvbieanbvijnipearubgiuaebrvifnvijqrnv

aizbrvhilrbirbvaibviqfviqfpiojazriofvhgeayrgvyegoafyuearbfuvaapizycgyazbgyfuifvuiazfuvarvcndsijcnsqijnaozbcuyabzyrbcvyeayrcbveoaurcvuyiudhsqnjxniwiubzyavbaebvuearivuaebpveaubvauerbviueavba


	10. Archer of Black

**Archer of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Elena Bujart

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Rider, Assassin and Berserker

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Catalyst:** Olive tree bark

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** C+

 **Luck:** C

 **N. P:** B+

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (A):**

Cancel spells of A-Rank or below. In practice, Archer is untouchable to modern magi.

 **Independant Action (A):**

Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great Magical Energy consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Clairvoyance (C+):**

Capable of tracking moving targets at an unspecified distance.

 **ZCVZEFNOZEFNOZFPZPP:**

ezvhiozevzqovbnhaberuqvbrfhoaboudfbvauyrquvsburbeavboifhbvpiabeitubnvapevbdhiberuvyervetyubpzurnvqvbyzbvuizbpvubrztbnviprubnipsnfgjnbsdjvdsjcbjivbizbfvbibvizbvbpibvzpifbvpzfjbvhiaefbhevifpbijzebfjvzipebbdsiufbdbsiz

 **Orator (A):**

The skillfullness of a great dialectician and manipulator. At this rank, words becomes a form of mental attack that prevents the target from ignoring Archer's words and affects their reasoning as to think "if he says it, then it must be true". This skill will only be efficient if teh target hears Archer's words though, and a strong Mental Resistance can block the attack.

 **Discerning Eyes of Wisdom (A):**

A high capacity of observation gained from a lifetime of experience, as well as the ability to keep one's calm no matter the circumstances. Archer is capable of guessing someone's personality and abilities with a single look, to the point he could be called an excellent judge of character. Moreover, makes the possibility of one losing their cool in battle close to 0%, and as long as a 1% chance of winning exist, a comeback is possible.

 **Mana Burst (Wind) (A):**

Makes it possible to let prana flow into Archer's body and arrows in the form of a strong wind. Letting Mana Burst dwell in his body allows Archer to move at high speed, and arrows strengthened that way get a Rank-Up of two ranks. Inpractice, arrows endowed with Archer's wind become akin to destructive tornadoes created by a rageful god.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Telemachus: Arrow of the Twelve Axeheads (C)**

 **Anti-Unit**

A powerful arrow meant to pierce rather than using destructive power to kill. It has the power to change its course eleven times in order to slay twelve enemies. Although it is also a Noble Phantasm meant to reach its target no matter what, it isn't a prototype of Failnaught.

* * *

 **Misopethamenos: Simulated Old Age (D)**

 **Anti-Unit (Self)**

A gift from the gods allowing Archer to take the shape of an old man. His presence as a Servant is hidden but his Stats remain the same. However, this Noble Phantasm continually cost prana as long as it is activated, and Archer cannot use his other Noble Phantasms in this state. Also, if asked his name, he has to answer 'Outis'.

* * *

 **ZUEBNICON: ZIVNOZIFCZKDCOEZBVOIJRUIERFB**

yuvneaiurbvzyaruvhqdfsunipvqudnsimrenavbryauvbvlqoopriauvebjprbanvpjerbvjkearsdnjcndbuvoybueoayoueytpmbveabidqhsvidcxbcqnsbdvhabrivubeitgpmoaejuvhaydbqsuygdyugqbdsfybvyusdfdsuyfqysgdcvtyeavytrvzycazorcvyoazyywoxcduyqsafvyavfuyaberyubfayuefyauzfabvhberbfybafbzafobeaibfirbzahifbuyvobueyoabvyeabaluyfobeuqooqbvcuyavbvqsoucvbueoavcbuoearbvaevioaerivehaqybvyubaebpabvaeurvaepvaervybqipvybzhhdbvhbzebvbpefvyobzohviuevbrivbiearviuaeurvbiezbrvhzeiubvpzebnzpubuvnziunvuzenvznefpovnzeônvzu

eoyrvhyezhvuohzuyohdfoibvdfizczduychgveruyghvurhefvuezuyceuyvbcuyezvyubueybrouebvhsdboehrvuzhenv^zearnvpzonzebhvzuebrovzeivpzbvnurztbnprzuzobihb diofnbjndgpfhnubdddtuyoprunoyutnosnsxcpncobpxcnigdfon


	11. Rider of Black

**Rider of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Linandir Eïchtobell

 **True Identity:** Caligula

 **Alternative Class:** Berserker

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Catalyst:** Iskandar's breastplate

 **Notes** **:** The third emperor of the mighty Roman Empire as well as one of the most feared and wicked tyrants of all times. While his status as an infamous dictator should bare him any possibility of being summoned as a Heroic Spirit, the existance of the corrupted Grail allowed him to be summoned as the Rider of Black.

A pretty weak Servant normally, only the support of his Noble Phantasms can allow him to fight toe-to-toe with great Heroic Spirits. Because of his Mental Pollution, coupled with his sadistic nature, he might be even less managable than under the Berserker class.

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** C

 **Mana:** D

 **Luck:** B

 **N. P:** A

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (C):**

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

 **Riding (A):**

All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. While Rider didn't do anything noteworthy during his lifetime to receive such a high rank, his belief that the Nemi Ships he made are equal to Divine Constructs makes it possible.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Imperial Privilege (A+):**

Makes possible the use of skills which Rider doesn't originally possess, even the 'burden to the body' such as Divinity is within his reach (In Rider's case, the relevant skills are Mana Burst, Pugilism, swimming and Military Tactics).

 **Lamentations to the Moon (A):**

A superior form of Mental Pollution; at this point, one has completely abandoned their sanity to the moon. Mutual understanding has become completely impossible, although that effect might be lessened in presence of a Heroic Spirit related to the moon. Moreover, the longer Rider remains in combat, the stronger he gets and the more he lowers his guard.

 **Evaporation of Sanity (A):**

Because of Rider's insanity and his arrogance, he can go as far as to explain how his Noble Phantasms or his allies' work. Coupled with his hammy personality, Rider also tend to ramble out loud while in a frenzy.

 **Animal Dialogue (C-):**

Due to his insanity, Rider can manage to communicate with animals. The use of this skill is limited to Incitatus as Rider didn't really have this ability in life. Instead it is born from Incitatus' own intelligence as well as Rider's obssessive delusion that he could communicate with him. Definitely more of a special bond between them than a genuine Animal Dialogue skill.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms**

* * *

 **Incitatus: The Horse Consul** **(C)**

 **Anti-Unit**

Rider's white horse, which he considers as his consul. It seems to have a human intelligence. He is the one Rider considers like his only true ally that will never betray him. At any rate, earning Rider's trust will require earning Incitatus' first. Due to the anecdote where Rider crossed the bay of Baiae on his back, Incitatus can cross any stretch of water or obstacle.

Ultimately, this mount's most advantageous ability is its unrivaled speed.

* * *

 **Diana Nemorensis: Floating Temple of the Moon (B)**

 **Anti-Unit (Self), Anti-Army**

A giant boat made on Rider's demand and is the smaller of the two Nemi ships. It is actually a temple dedicated to the lunar divinity Diana Nemorensis, represented by the moon which Rider has fallen madly in love with. Normally a rather normal albeit impressive ship, its existance as a temple channeling the favor of the deity of the moon as well as Rider own obstinate belief that it is a Divine Construct raise it at a level near the latter's.

As long as Rider is located within Diana Nemoresis' range, he becomes the favorite and the champion of the moon in what is a temple dedicated to his deity: all of his parameters except his Mana receive a Rank-Up by two, and his Magic Resistance rank is further boosted by one rank.

Also, any Servant stepping on this boat will see any blessing or Noble Phantasm from a non-lunar deity cancelled as long as they are on Diana Nemorensis. The condition to make full use of this Noble Phantasm are tricky however, as it only take effect during night and that Rider need the opponent to stay on board.

* * *

 **ZEAOUEFOA: RTOKEPTGOEJFPVZRV**

eahrighviozehrihfihveiahziuhihqsdcouyabdhbciearivhieptnghiaugverapiuhvzeipubgreabhuvbhghazvzahvibfgazbuvibefariefozabriovajzbcpidcnpiowcndpisqfchvpaohefriofeznhlmrvnaeomvoazivioerfmneorinermlknvsqkdnvklsqwixhicbqisbrfviluqbezrfoiurgviuqybrgiuvyqhrgvuyqrgizbefuqbziubegqizrebginarepnjqxjakqnsdjklzecilvhazeiovazhnifovhazruyivfuzoeampcazeimcbzaipviauzbvipuazbvpiabzivmaebprviuazrbbriuvbeaibviubapvaumvbaiurzfiuabmvfpbrvbae


	12. Caster of Black

**Caster of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Loïa Beddway

 **True Identity:**

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Catalyst:** Old manuscript

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** E

 **Endurance:** E

 **Agility:** E

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** A

 **N. P:** A

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Territory Creation (D):**

Rather than a 'Workshop', Caster can create a mood to captivate others with her stories.

 **Item Construction (X)**

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Ingenuity of a Storyteller (A):**

The ability to create stories at a fast pace and to tell them with efficiency. Caster is capable of high-speed thinking and of using voice-related magecraft.

 **Mythology Lover (B):**

A skill indicating one's infatuation with stories and myths. As long as a Servant is a character from a story Caster will be able to tell which land's hero they are.

 **AEFUAZNEFUIFAOEF**

ybfhuyazfhbehrbfhabrehauvbrufvbdfhbvebrgbezfhgbehrigvdeghbvsqdcivhbqrifbilenrfileabgiaebirgarbgiu

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **One Thousand and One Nights: Until You Love Me, I'll Survive (D)**

 **Anti-Audience**

A peculiar Noble Phantasm without a true manifestation in the world. As the crystallization of Caster's talent as a storyteller, it takes effect through Caster's voice and affect those who listen to it. A Noble Phantasm worthy of she who bears the title of Queen of Storytellers, the ability to fascinate and enrapture the heeder, thus captivating their attention to her words. In practice, as long as one can hear Caster's voice when she uses this Noble Phantasm she can alter their perception of time, making an hour go by in the blink of an eye, or on the contrary stretch a second into an eternity.

It doesn't matter whther the target hears Caster's voice directly, or indirectly through a phone, as long as they can hear it. On the other hand, a recording is right out as One Thousand and One Nights only works with the words Caster is using at the same time.

* * *

 **YEZBFIABUEFIAUBC: EHUFIAEUHFOAEVPAEIFPAEFJAPEFPAEF**

ragvqehughveshilqerslighrvqierghvqmgmjqehbiuvhgqeimrgoizhoghazrgoviqnfprskrnmpkneqpfbineqrgiuvqbrehiurghvqehrgepbajqebgjqbergobubeagremeqjbgobaguvheargvhoqhaogeqo^grvzeqmopjzqepvjnziqoehvuiqzehfgyeralugqbouiybvoqiubdrvioqdsfvbqloviehovgeqhrigheiorihbohqeorhbeqhiorbvqoeibipehqiorhbioanhriobhhiguperighqiehrgieahrgiueahriughaoimlmudfbvmqefhamaehrbfoqfugbqhdfgbqirgbkjeragmoeahbvoqervhqohgvoeqhgfoaomeoheqmirhoimvqernemoaomieamqibnqoerbqneipberiqnqenrmkqdnrbmqdnbqmkenmbqernqmekrnbqekrngerqopghamgeparugipehauopeaoegarhoeahrgomiqerghoeaorpgh

qerufhqoprhgvpgqeuhbvopjofjapiofjczioeghapghiuoqeheivggiegroioabgiohrbzgibrihbgoifahbgieirovae


	13. Assassin of Black

**Assassin of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Alexander Lendric

 **True Identity:** Fuma Kotaro

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Catalyst:** None

 **Notes:** The leader of the dreaded Fuma ninja clan which operated during the sengoku era. In truth, there were five leaders of the Fuma clan before its disappearance, all bearing the same name. Although the most famous of them was the fifth one who took the life of Hattori Hanzo, Assassin isn't him, nor is he any of his predecessor. Instead, it would be best to call him an amalgam of all the leaders of the Fuma clan throughout history. As such, he possesses all of their skills and has become a perfect ninja capable of all tasks to serve his lord.

Because of his lack of anchored existance, and due to his nature as a ninja, Assassin doesn't possess a Noble Phantasm. Instead he could be called a Master Noble Phantasm who can accomplish all tasks his Master expect from him.

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** C+

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** A

 **Mana:** E

 **Luck:** B

 **N. P:** None

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Presence Concealment (A+):**

It is possible to disappear completely and become hard to detect. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Expert of Many Specializations (A+):**

Assassin has access to over a hundred skills with a proficiency of Rank-B or above. It includes skills such as **Ninjutsu** , **Information Gathering** and **Subversive Activities**. This is possible for Assassin due to his nature as an amalgam of the Fuma clan throughout history.

 **Monstrous Strength (C):**

Due to the presence of Oni blood in his body, Assassin's Strength can be boosted by one rank. The longer he uses it, the more his abilities turns into that of a powerful Oni, in exchange for his reason.

 **Infiltration (A):**

The ability to infiltrate a enemy group or forteress unnoticed. In practice, the effect is similar to Shapeshift. Moreover, the presence of the Servant is made to match that of the people around him, making them see him as an "ally".

 **Shadow Lantern (A):**

Assassin can utterly merge with the shadows, becoming practically undetectable. He is supposed to act as "the shadow of his lord".


	14. Berserker of Black

**Berserker of Black**

* * *

 **Master:** Silvelune Arbonnaux

 **True Identity:**

 **Alignment:** Neutral Insane

 **Catalyst:** Book

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** C

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** B

 **N. P:** EX

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Mad Enhancement (EX):**

All parameters are ranked up, but most of the Servant's reason is lost. Rather than raw anger, this skill manifests as an irrational obsession for writing. While normal discussion with Berserker is possible, his attention is focused on writing frenetically.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **AEUIAEUNAEBCAE:**

bcvyabviarbuvorivboabfvubzaurfizib

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **UEFIEUBIAUFOA: NELIUVNIZLUNIZEURNVUNVONZ**

efiouvhzeiufhviuezhrvjsqopvebavhfiezvnjfvehnaprvpienqporhvopeahovbhpehavieargvheaivndeiieuhrnibhvjakfnvopaeroghiuehtyvcbadobizidhivheibhtiupeanrpiughveauiorhbviueabnuvineafjvjeanjnefibivutbibhveiupbipaubhpuiehruibheiurhgiehrnigeiurgbueorhbuvoehnpogvheozphbouegberhgbehbenveangernguieubnubnunbetbnenboprznoubrznrzntipubhrzuibhzppoazhuviuchqbsiuhvuqorvoahvpaevheohboeahrbpohearovheaorhboearphboeaheopahvodiqfhbodhbvodmhoivhezmabhovaeohv

iauerbviazberilvvouahovhuaoznvoanzrghmubvhuiefnviueanolvdjsnvosubnidsbiagviyrghpifghiauerhgoahzsdwvfdvhqeiurhviuargiuaeorgeaooperbuveapbpoieaowovijbqdoifbvehanqobvhedhgheahguoheubdqhbuhtduhuodhqguoehaugoehauogoargpvoearhgpoueharogvhoqhvodjqhbvjohdqjofhbvodhqpbfo


	15. Saber of White

**Saber of White**

* * *

 **Master:** Ivan Pedilefey

 **Alternative Classes:** Berserker and Rider

 **True Identity:**

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Catalyst:** Wooden Sword

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** A

 **Endurance:** B

 **Agility:** A

 **Mana:** C

 **Luck:** D

 **N. P:** C

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Riding (C):**

Most vehicles can be handled with average skill.

 **Magic Resistance (A):**

Cancel spells of A-Rank or below. In practice, Saber is untouchable by modern magi.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **HZBIZBCOABNCOAN:**

bfcizabcoabcoianbcioanhufchbvysuecznxbabzyjhadvuaztevxuhawbuzfbhfbfbvcueacyuwrbcuzvcazeuxvyc

 **ZEFZGRGH:**

shbviuleqrbgiuvaeuirgbjoezbrpgobeiuqrbipuvgbeagouergvbasouvhopfqhgobrgovjaborejohqouvbeqojbvpoeubuovze

 **ERHAEHYRZYHZR:**

hbfvhezbfvbzlbvaebfzbfvudfbpiuzdbpouhzopuoputouboezottzebnpu

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **ZURBVOZUBVO: ZONVIZENPVZENPFZNG**

qifubdhuvozepvorzbpheoatbhvoieadbovzebvuiefviojprzbvhijpztehvuaovbafbhvpaeubnfbjkvjdhbijvbiuabsfdhvipuaehiobhuernovpdjfnvoqjcnojvnxjlnvcjnvdljbfjbveojfsgbviuqshfvliuhqfobjvaeomgovenarovbnodihbvoidnmbovanmlrjbvmlhdmlfbeavmhorbhvidfhbnveamaofhbvmdqbovnodqirnboieanroibnvmdiohboiehoibhmoeiahboeqhobhdioqbhoieav mbnqomibhoqh

* * *

 **SZRBGZLPL: ANEFIVAENFMAENGMJOEGJAÙO**

elqrhbvaioefviohqjshvbiushfvhsfvhdfilhlgbelihrilvuhbdihbhudwhlibhdwiufhvdselrzvaelhvhisqpvqpisfvqpjgifieaphvipahgpvhaiomirpvqorhvqdjvjkqbfjkhvqkjsfnjvjsqfhkhjkverfvomdsincmsqhvcoumhouvmhfsoumhvugmdhgmearhgvoeiarhgoiheirohgomehrgiheoizhoehaiofvgeahrgiovhaiohgvioarehgoaeihgiroehiohoihzigoroiaezrgioaerzhgoiahzoiarirozgzriahgouhefgdvjfvodfnbvdfozmbnzgohdzobhvdzohzbdihbzldbjnzemf,nkbvfdnzjlvngjefhbohenzoghmezhefomdjbvntbzetbozetighzeltihgiohzetoghoetzogjdnbvdfnbvnrzohbgorhtgmourzhgoumrhzguomhrztmguenzbnjvkfmdknjgkvndjkfnvkjdgo


	16. Lancer of White

**Lancer of White**

* * *

 **Master:** Savrance Harco

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Archer, Rider and Berserker

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Catalyst:** Stone Fragment

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B+

 **Endurance:** B

 **Agility:** A+

 **Mana:** C

 **Luck:** D

 **N. P:** C

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (C):**

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

* * *

 **Personal Skill**

* * *

 **Charisma (A+):**

At this point it is no longer popularity but rather some kind of curse.

 **Unified Language (EX):**

A unique ability to use the original language of mankind to give orders. Because these words directly affect the target's soul through the Swirld of the Root, these orders are absolute unless the target possess unparalleled Mental Resistance, or is unable to hear the order.

 **Mighty Hunter (A+):**

The skill of a great hunter unrivaled in his art. Strength and Agility parameters receive a bonus modifier when facing an animal or a Phantasmal Beast of any level. Moreover, Lancer is capable of keeping track of a "prey"'s movements in a radius of over a hundred kilometers.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Robustus Venator Coram Domino: My Hate for you, Lord (C++)**

 **Anti-Unit, Anti-Holy**

Due to being summoned in a class he should normally not be summoned into, Lancer doesn't have access to his normal Noble Phantasms. This Noble Phantasm is a crystalization of all the ressentment Lancer feel toward God and toward Divine Spirits in general sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. In appearance, Laner is capable of manifesting his "hate" like a physical material to create objects and weapons, such as his spear. He can only create solid material, so a bow is out of question. Against a demigod or someone whom Lancer consider to be a "servant of the Lord", this spear will pass right through any defense, and acts like a poison to the body.

It is possible to use this Noble Phantasm as a thrown weapon similar to a lightning bolt, in which case it will explode upon impact, becomeing Anti-Army. Although the base strength is C, the more magical energy is put into this Noble Phantasm, the stronger it is.

* * *

 **Unknown Noble Phantasm**

 **Anti-Humanity**

A mysterious armor Noble Phantasm taking the form of a pitch black skin covering Lancer's body. It is an ultimate barrier which won't allow any damage from humans or Noble Phantasms tied with humanity. On the other hand, it is practically inexistant against Divine Constructs and Noble Phantasms like **Malakh Elohim** which relies on the Power of God. Nature and beasts can also harm Lancer as well.

Lancer doesn't know what this Noble Phantasm is.


	17. Archer of White

**Archer of White**

* * *

 **Master:** Chris Mantel

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Caster

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Catalyst:** Cuneiform tablet

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** C+

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** A

 **N. P:** A

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (C):**

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

 **Independent Action (A):**

Can remain in this world for a week even after losing her Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great Magical Energy consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **History Lover (A):**

Combination of Eye for Art and Library of Stored Knowledge. Archer can reconize any legend or hero who existed prior to her, and can reconize those who existed after her death with a successful Luck-check.

 **ZBEUFBZP:**

ilegafvyeaivhciauehrilvhaiudhvluahsdfjbveajkrbviuabrziuvbqsfiuhviudhsvikbsdkhjvbes

 **MZEF,PIAVI,ZVZIF:**

zhiuvheairhviaehzrfbarzhibfzhbciuhzacbzaecbiysdgvhbdsfbvdsbvcidsconzdojfcozihfivezbrvilsdlovarzfovearnvjkezbfvkbdskvbkdsfbvkdfzhbouyiberdstvyigvcezbcvbeazofvchbezvbehozfivoegzbrhgivbezrvleziov

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **AUEBIFB: ZIJPZJEFPEACVZEIUFBHZDV**

arhvuehzruyvbezoubtuvhzipuefduipchsiqdhcvbehzfbvuyrtzuvbeziobvindfipsjnvdnsijvcndsjinvceizjnbvhbezuvgeortzbveuizdcioudjscnienzcvoenzofbvoezihvelizrgviuezhbgiuvheriuhveuzihfvuiwxiveaivhbazherubfuvyebzruvochbfiovhdsijcnxwibncdisbfvhebfuvberouvgyeaogviuhazilzvgheuizrbfigieirzfhrbioergoiozerjfiljdslivhdsqouhvbijbhreiuzabioervpazqohcqisjhiohklqdgosciuhqgsivoamshvomgearhzgmoezhrgohazeozdjvosqfkljvoshafovmashfglafhlearmoghezagoeahfgqparzoufhouzhfouerhgperohguoeha

euygceuzbrvcbearouviheabrviuearhiuvheiruzhviehzgvjhopairzjgpivjezirjiozehbfioveuzbvipuearbigpvheizrghpvioaezhrvgioharzoghvjezbvogpehzbojvbaoephfvoguzerpghvezpfghjnglvkdfjnsjvldsjfeslghvomezrgoihmezomfghovimdhsoifdshjvbeilzgmhvezljhgomejhdfoivhdosfhvojsdhfjbvlzerojbhzeoihbvgouzehtohotrhobguhrztoghvsodhgvjdfshovjehsjveozighvo

* * *

 **IZEABFIAIO: OUVAHUHVZRFNOSDJ**

ehviueziouvhqopsjnvioêaniovjia^pjrzgiopvhnsqopaoihvjealhigveruifvpearzguehozigiopavhzdvoâeorbnvpazhrvoarhzbvearogbouearhgoheoa^rhbgoheaogihveohgoieahgioerhagkvjahveeoirgvieargfivbearibvegrbgoizebguizlehgizegllezhrgjhezjghlerhguhtubekjgjezhgojaernghijozahrgiovheznaioghaiohbioarehzboizhnioghazigriaehrgboiahzeriohgiohargoihazrioghzaorighoirazghiobvojeabrghovubearrhloygaeiorgiyaeribgvaevfbvieabivlbeaiubriuelabruivezuihbleailhbeaiubhvaiehlibulhaeirlhbiluaeubherubheiuarhbilaeuhbuilheriu

eqhouviueahvjearhgvoearmohqzipudchazdiuvosqpvhopiqhsbvohqbgvoabvouaebriuvobqzrviouaebvouaerhgvuhfohvefhhqjvshbdjkfbvkjdbqiubqiuvlearbviuerbgibearugvbealvoidshiovsdjiohzlhbviazulruihqpsgsrwomghozhrehvhefjozvdsdceajvohengruheirlugbilaurgmqoicnoqsdnvijbqshifbiauzybvquyuhuhqeaehrohvjifaovharuiazmofhiuarvbyagcyqdsugbhrehfbdbciuazbcyuegaruyefauvf

pojohuqisdguvybavcuyqrfuvyazgrfiuzafhozhfouhzefhkazelhfoaiehofapmioejfpqkfjqmflqjflckezhnofhzhvlievhileziuldfhveizgvizegivzehzbozetbjzeiohbviegohvioetzhuihvzteuhvuziethbvzhirtzubviruztuvihzeirnvjzefvidbsfiubgesgvaelohpiuehviaviabeivbaiuvbeaifbviabviabivbrebvealvavzajkjeznfopgzn,evjpljz,efopjze,fopjbiozehgboupeztmheopuzhbopzhbuophezbvmheuhrpbigpjo,oihnqbnjdbfojefhoinfoizhofhzeifhiozefhoizehfoihvfbzjvbdbvjsbkjsvbjksdncdsbchbsqvouhebouyibvioebaivyur


	18. Rider of White

**Rider of White**

* * *

 **Master:** Saten Naraku/NARAKU

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Saber, Lancer, Archer and Caster

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Catalyst:** None

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** A

 **Endurance:** B+

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** B

 **N. P:** EX

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance (B+):**

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Due to Rider's legend, his resistance is greater against magecraft of divine origin or conotation.

 **Riding (A+):**

Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Charisma (B** **):**

Although Rider's rank in this skill should be quite high for having conquered the whole world, it is reduced to B due to his reputation as a demonic king.

 **IAEBFUEFO:**

zgvyehazyiovheaiouhviuazhvihbeazifviuazrbfviuheruygheriaubfiuazrhvihazrigviazuhvihaziuovbiuo

 **Shapeshift (A):**

euvbuobeavoaierbvoiazbrvioazrhfiuvazhrgiouazbriogvbeaiorbviuoeabfnvioazbvibzaiogvbazioubviuazbviuoazbrgiouazrbgizarbvioabfu

 **IBUYBAIBXDUYBIBXU:**

bfuieazfbayxuyazuybshiouncouiniosdnfozeidzbduibqsdiubisqqqqbbuibicubrvieurfgijbeosfgozioguoufgntbunuibdvuibzsyebfziefcoqznodnvnnovbdgnjrnfu

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **IZBFIUZEOB: AEBFCAKBEFAUOB, (A)**

 **Anti-Unit (Self)**

An unrealistically powerful regenaration ability that instantly heals any of Rider's wound, even the most severe. Rather than a curse, it is a blessing that can even heal a destroyed spiritual core as long as it's active.

irebgfiovabriovuabriovubafiovbifbviqbfsgivbeaifbvieauobvieubvieaboeaiubreivbioubrviabeiovbarziorvbaeuibvioeabviobeaiovbeaibviaeobvioaebvieahrvbeahiobvoiarbgibeaiorgbvigeavibeariogvbeaiorv

* * *

 **ZEOIFHIAUNEFPAUNFPOAIEB: ZRUHHBVOUZBOZUEBGOZEGZPEGK (EX)**

 **Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress**

A golden "chariot" that can turn into a huge flying fortress. It is almost entirely made out of gold and jewels and it is loaded with various types of weapons, from laser beams to gatlings. It emitts a light so strong it is akin to a second sun.

yefvchdfvghgduhgiuhrovjnbnsbvihbvuhfzbddzbhuvbhfvbrvbuhzvbuzebvbeihbvcihzbzobhzbvhfzbefzbhvbzefbvdfzvhbezofivbzeivbezfibviuzebiueziufbnvuefznbefubvizebiezbiuvzrubiuzebjovznoubzejubnzeijbnvozjenbvijfznivbziobzriubizufbiuznbbviubzerpuzebvunzeoubvzeoinzeoivbeziovbeaiohvb

* * *

 **ZEBFVIZEBRIVZUEKN: IRZBVIUZBEFOVZBEVOZBOB**

rvouezhvzbnvjdvrghbjrtiobheriubiuthvtjbetojnyktjnhtbjboiehvojdbvhizvzhfcbashdusuxuhadzbcuhozbfeohvfzeijcbidpbvhoerbvoiybevoicouefbviefjznchnxijebvurgnjtyobvdhuzbcyevrngnijbnruvbrfuvbregivjneivnreiobniuoernfviuoerhnivzbhuzebvuhsbuihzofhzboibvzoibviozeivbezivbezibviezfbvoiezrbvihsdhigsdiuhezngksdbgsoqcomjkoqcjklqckjhqdghetyeazftydyvdavgdgvbhcicnvsfbvdpqbuvnsdijvbnhbxhuvdsuoybvuqdrvpsdotnvodtnsbopsndopbnsrotbniort


	19. Caster of White

**Caster of White**

* * *

 **Master:** Evangeline Golodiaïev

 **True Identity:**

 **Alignment:** Neutral Chaotic

 **Catalyst:** Blasting Rod

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** D

 **Endurance:** D

 **Agility:** D

 **Mana:** A+

 **Luck:** B

 **N. P:** B

* * *

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Territory Creation (B++):**

As a bonafid magus, Caster can create a high-quality workshop. However, due to being the founder of his own religion, and through the power of his Nobla Phantasm, it becomes possible for him to create a 'Temple', of greater quality than a workshop.

 **Item Creation (B+):**

Can craft modern Mystic Codes and a great variety of shady products. The efficiency increase within Caster's workshop.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Innocent Monster (D):**

Caster suffered from (or enjoyed?) a sulfurous and degrading reputation throughout most of his life, and he ended up being coined in the collective imagination as a practicioner of black magic, a satanist or just a sexual deviant. At any rate, his existance has been twisted to tip toward 'evil' and the likes. This has no actual repercussion on his personality, but his abilities have been greatly influenced a a result. Something like summoning an angel and using Holy Sacraments is unthinkable and would probably result in failure. In return, he has an uncanny affinity with anything related to 'evil', such as summoning a demon or using black magic. It goes so far as to make him fit to contain something of 'evil' origin...

 **Magecraft (A+++)**

Caster could be called a genius magus who mastered the basics, and then went on to create his own school of magecraft. The latter is a strange mix of different kind of thaumaturgic schools: Kabbalah, spirit summoning, Egyptian magecraft, witchcraft, alchemy, etc... The end result is a blend of his own, a strange puzzle only he seem to truly understand. At any rate, he is an excellent magus who can create golems just as well as understand sell compositions.

 **AIROEIUF:**

erbvuyaebzcyoiubenaioycbneiayrbcuyabrvbayubviuyabryfbeauyifbvyueabryfuvberivbeirbviuebfbdivubdfiuvebiuabribovefiobhdofhvnskjdnjkbsvklhvbdskfhbvsdifuvqipburebivuzbrivbeziubvidbvijdq

 **ZBVOIEBVZVPZEFNVEOI:**

earvcyazberviycabezrivbeayipbviebdrviberfieyubvcuybsydubchindisucnidsancijnaznciqbiyfbeziobvizebifvbzeibfivbiybzivobsiqubviberzibviyezbv

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **EFIUZENFZUVNOZ,IO: REOTIBNUUIZRNVZIPVNZPIFUVNZ**

ziorehvuyzbgtzryubiyuzretbozrtbpoijdciundisubcsuyadgtydvartcavsrccerexzwqzwesxcdrftvbgyhnuij,aziodpcnaziuvbcuaziurbvpuazvavbpaisudhiucheapiuvhiueparhuivazhiupveazupivheaupfhoazfnzjadfnmskndmlsfhjiduhfeuozrhgvoumezhrgrthrthhpozeihvoidfhpvodqsfhqzwesxcdrftvbgyhnuij,erfiuvhearjvhezarvbzevjzep^bveouhbveoaphvoiezhpzeoyukoiulopkpaozecjnpoaizvncuiazhbfuvyazbvyoaboibazibviazbviazbeviaberuvaepfbva

erfvyerzqwzesxcdrftvbgyhnuuikoludiochsqiodbytvcatyzdvcysvatyavqzwesxcdrfvtgbyhnuujiklojioheuichéiurcheipzghvciupezgvcipuzehipuvguezigrvipeuzgviueirvheuhp

* * *

 **BATHIN** : **Duke of Hell who Roams the World (FAKE)**

Not a true Noble Phantasm, but a Greater Demon Caster has summoned and bested, before absorbing him into his own body. What happneed to Bathin after that is unknown, and the consequence on Caster's Saint Graph have yet to be observed...

eyurcvuyevzcuzevqzwesxrcdftvybghnuioidryuyhouehuzerouhziuhziuhvfhiluevzuhevzuhfhuveruvuhevfhiuevhpueffvdfsyyfydqsvqdsvyqtyruvvyubiydfsyovihouueouezeiyavbhaafvoazouazuharzlbhvabiabhlaibevblerbilerilbearbirbreubyefvfvyfvbyrabfvbhvbuyvfbylaluybearyluevbhlrvlyuerybluevbhrebyerbryeyeryblerzgyuzeyblerzyebelryyebelrlyy


	20. Assassin of White

**Assassin of White**

* * *

 **Master:** Pim Point

 **True Identity:**

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Catalyst:** Catherine wheel

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** D+

 **Endurance:** C+

 **Agility:** C+

 **Mana:** D

 **Luck:** B

 **N. P:** C

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Presence Concealment (D):**

Suitable for spying.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **EABFAONOIHUR:**

ezrbverbvezuoyrbcvyeouabviyebariuveiufjbnviebdfjivsbvjdbeijbrfiuvebyrvbeybrvyebavidjbaiebvihbaibdibdezihberuzvbuyerzbbzuycbaziobvcieazbriuveabzrijvbafvijsbdijhbdihbezirbviuzebriuvebziuvbezuivbeiuzbvizijdndijnveijzbifbviuezbiuvbzeirbv

 **AEUFCNOAFAO:**

eifbviyeviuebivbeizpbviuzebuiveabiupeabiuvbaiuvbzaiuybzaiybviuebraivzabiuvbaziuebibzaiyvbiyzabvizabpeiu

 **BEYBVOEYURBOVIBAERV!A:**

vauyzbcuydabzyubcazbvdauzibvidsbchibssjhbzahdbcauzybvuycrvfuyvruzyvazuyfyzaefyurzfgeztvuyezavuevysqbyubcuybucuaovzbevuazbfyuazebfyuzaebfuyvzeuyfvtuyezvuyqsvcchbqucy

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **ABECIUEABFOAB: UZBVCOAZUBVOIRZVOAEHROVHAOZRVH**

jvezuyocybcezfvurgbogbjiiovhdiucgdazcgvtyavzyrazrtzaruyvcrbuvybervuezbveziubvhidfzbchsnhcbshudbcuhzbcuyhzbaouvybezyoveziybviezbviyoezbvyiebrvybezrvybezovyberuybvudhdufygvuyezcgvuyeagbuvybeazuybveaubvezylbrbvlzeibviezbvieuzvbeiufznbviejzrbviezrbviubeziurvbezuirbveizbwzesxrdctfvygbuhnijezwsxrdctfvygbhextcrytvubyerxtcryvbhextrcytvbhomliuyfthdfghgdjy


	21. Berserker of White

**Berserker of White**

* * *

 **Master:**

 **True Identity:**

 **Alternative Class:** Avenger, Saber

 **Alignment:** Lawful Mad

 **Catalyst:** Fragment of ivory

* * *

 **Stats**

* * *

 **Strength:** B

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** B

 **Luck:** A

 **N. P:** B

* * *

 **Class Skill**

* * *

 **Mad Enhancement (D++):**

Berserker's thoughts are clouded but his skills remain as sharp as they were during his life. However, if his Master is targeted or hurt, the power of this skill will jump to considerable heights.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **UOVBAOEYBIDOA:**

ebvieayrnovaeducniaazdnewqsxrcdtfvybguhnij,oszxrftvybguhnie'dcrvbtynui,dez'fr§gthysz'defrgthyqzesxcdrftvbgyhxsecdrgynsxecdrftvbgyhsxercdtfvbygnuhesxcdrtfvbyghuxz'eftvybgxecrftvybgudcrftvybguhcdrftvybgfivbeaobfivybeoaizbvyoubzoyebyizebv

 **IBUYERBUVBAYV:**

zebvuyezbauycbeauyvcbasdilfhvuiqdbibuyebrvybqeibvqisblvibqhrslbiuzbefibefbsdhvbqsdviqub

 **IZBVIZEFBIZEUBFA:**

hbzghivbzidfhbvhjlbdhbezvezbvbezvyiuezbvuyezbvkuybezvbezkvbehzbvukyefzcvuzvdgizdgveicjhbrouehvbousdfcdifucdsbfuvysbrivboojvpsdoicjvoidfhbofitjghopkjfopyhpifdiogjbidoshvh

 **DFLBEILVAUBRIAEUBIIABRE:**

geuyfbvuyezbfuyvbuabqdfskbwzexrcdtfvybtuhnyiubbeuizeyhvbeaorvibadivhbdabnvhbdhvibchisdbhbchsbhdbuybevuybzbovieabrivzebriovzberyv

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **HQEVREEV: NRVOZINFOZEKGNZEGN**

efabvuyezbgivezhriuvefaivndiqfnsvijlsdfghlufhuibguyvwezudbvqfiyoviuherqiugvhqmfgimqhsiohrgoqjnemanoaheronqehoisnobvnqsjmdfnbmjvqdfsmbvnqdslvndlsnvljndsqfmjnvgqdfnbguqbenrugbpbqeourngureuiauibgraeiubgriberbgayzeybzweqwzesxrdctfvygbuhnijsxrdctfvygbuhqzwesxdrcftvyerxctfvygbesxdfgyesxrdfeswxrdfyesxrdfdrxtfgxrddyqvqbvuyeqbruvqelirublviqeibqielibqilviuqeghkgbdshkqbvqhldsbyqdsjzqwexsrdctfvybuyaoziuhvdlazgvmqsdovhosqhgomzhoabohmaouhbvavomqehrohvogahbvgqhdfjvhfdqjvbqdfbegvueargejrbgvebfgjbefbvgqevugqbfujvgheguvezeazmoahouuqubvpvouqbuvomqmjqshdjkbjxkcbkcvlsfdubmz

qiudghvilqbsflbuvqiurbvufiezboljzbefibviuezbvubzofvzondocnvqshcowxjhwcvjxbvbdlshqbvbqeiubiqbseruibvuizqbqbiqhbierbviuqzuv

* * *

 **BEROVB: VZUDVBNOUSBDLIDSBFVZEUBV**

hiubiurzhzejabrviesbilvbilsdfiwezrxctvytubyiqoidvgqegrhvlbqerbviuqberiuvbqisubdhdfbvhdlkfbvkqdfshvbqsldbfghirezriugoezagiuvidsbfibdslbidlwcvhuwxlcbjvkeriuvbeuiqbvqiuweezsxrdctfvygubhqriluhvileorahuiqgzhquisvhqsuvqsvuqmaohqpbhvdfouhogeijtghoqerfhouvqfnvuqevneiruuivequirhvgdfuivioqjevdfoqnbjntrhiuniudfhovqdfiugvbgkeharbvuyibqeiuqdfilqdbkvhjqbdfhkbvhkbrqbgbrebezirlubvieuliqrsivbbuirbvbesrilwesxrctvybuitoimjboermbjqeoirbqdoifboidqipdfvnbdfvbmqdfmobdfiqhophqeroghqeorgboaergiubeqiurbgqrsobvnqdfbvoq

qsdivbiqslbvqirbvuiqebnrgqerigqegbhqevrvizqurbvqlzbvouzobrvqzqzpiblvnmoiqsfonbqfsbqdomnbqdnbioqnionboiqnfdbioqnbioqnreoinbbeoqniebrnqioree


End file.
